My Happy Ending
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: A songfic story about Rory and Jess. Set in season 3, at Jess's flight. 3.19 and 3.20 possibly further. Chapter 6 up!
1. Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: I have a 20 year old Milo Ventimiliga tied up in my closet…well, I don't but I wish I did…

A/N: Ok, here I go, turning my perfectly even, 10 stories into 11. 11 is a cool number anyways...11 is the loneliest number...no, that's not it...Oh well. This came to me when I heard it on Smallville. From My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne! Read and review please! I'll probably turn it into a Songfic story if I get enough reviews…

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

She stared at him with sad eyes, watching his back move as he walked away. A retching noise snapped her out of her thoughts, but as she pictured him looking back quickly over and over in her head, she couldn't see anything else around her. She wondered what would happen next…but she was distracted by having to hold Lane's hair as she threw up the beer she had so eagerly taken. Rory knew how she felt to not want to feel anything.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

He continued to walk, his arms stiff. Her face looked so disappointed. Jess was angry more than disappointed himself.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

His disappointment overcame his feelings, and his look of fury was replaced by frustration. He walked back to the apartment, trying to figure out what to do.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Rory stopped at the diner, but he was just standing there, wiping down the counter, looking sexy as the muscles moved under his beige shirt. She felt fear overcome her and she quickly walked away.

Jess looked up, and seeing Rory walking past the window, he went around the counter, but as he reached the glass door, he retreated back to the safety of his counter.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Rory felt determined this time, and she walked all the way to the door this time. She saw him still wiping the counter, and reached for the handle, but chickened out.

Jess saw her again, and he threw the dirty rag down, running to the door. At the last minute, he swerved away from it, and headed back to the counter.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Luke watched the crazy pair as they continuously sped around the area of the diner, every time missing each other. Rory finally walked towards the funeral, and Jess went towards the door again, but shook his head in surrender.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jess sat on the bus, reading, and confusing Rory. She spun her head again, reassuring herself that he was really there. The bus stopped and Rory squished through the passengers and over to the back. "Hi…" she softly said. He snapped his head up in surprise. "H-hi…" he stumbled over his words.

"Can I sit?" She hadn't even known her voice could go that soft.

_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
_

He nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Jess said something.

"I can't take you to prom…" he quietly said.

Rory looked at him quickly, then stared at her hands. "Oh…"

"I'm not graduating…and I'm going to California, to see my dad," Jess blurted out before he could hold the truth back.

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Rory snapped her head up, an angry and sad look on her face. "So, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked, her voice rising a little.

"You weren't supposed to be here…" Jess responded.

"What about me…?" She held in her tears.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I-" he stammered, unable to finish his sentence. He looked at the floor, his sarcastic voice gone for the first time. The bus came to a stop, Rory's stop to be specific…

"Jess…" Rory quietly said, anger still filling it. He looked up and she bit her lip, trying to pretend he didn't have tears in his eyes, because Jess Mariano would never cry.

_I'm sorry you're leaving me…_she planned. "I love you…" she blurted out, covering her mouth as the words escaped from her lips as if it would pull them back.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

She kissed him gently and ran off the bus before her mind could ingest what she had just done.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking. Because I'm psychic, that's why! Yes, I can read the minds of people. Ok, why am I asking myself questions and then answering them? Probably because I'm crazy! Ah, there I go again. I'm in a low sugar mood, sorry. When I get low on sugar I go crazy, then all dead-like. Yeah, that's weird. And when I'm on a sugar high, I just go plain crazy. I always thought it was strange my self. Ok, sorry, I'll stop with the babbling now. I changed it, because I felt like it of course. Maybe Rory will get her happy ending? Well, if you review enough, I'll continue with the story, so please review!**


	2. Worth it

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! They really supported my choice in making more chapters! Aren't you luck?  Yes, you are! Ok, well, the rest of the chapters will be Songfic chapters, but whatever, they will still have a story to them! Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls…I hope I get it for my birthday!

I don't own the song either. _If You're Not The One: David Beningfield (or however you spell it...)_

SPOILER! Jess is coming back! On April 11, 2006! The day before my b-day…it must be a sign.

* * *

**My Happy Ending: Chp 2**

**The One?**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

Jess watched Rory quickly running off the bus, his lips tingling as if her lips were still pressed against his. He hit his head on the back of the bus seat, mentally groaning as he hit metal.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to say goodbye.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

He cursed himself for blurting out his plans, and wondered if he could still go through with this.

He wasn't good enough for her…he thought. He considered following her, but the bus pulled away. Damn.

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Was it worth it to stay? He wondered. His hand gripped the book as he thought this over. She loved him…

I never know what the future brings

Oh God, a startling conclusion came to him. He was in love with her.

He swore under his breath. His mind jumping around in confusion of what to do.

_But I know you are here with me now_

God, he was such an idiot…why was he leaving again?

_We'll make it through _

He remembered. Of course. Prom…Rory…Not graduating…Luke kicking him out…

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

He couldn't stay…

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

_  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Jess thrust the book into his bag, putting his head in his hands.

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

He didn't know what to do.

_  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

He loved her.

And it scared him.

_  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

The freaking kiss kept playing in his head like a broken video.

_  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Replaying over and over.

I don't know why you're so far away

He thought about California.

Why was he going again?

_  
But I know that this much is true_

He considered, again, getting off and going home, but he stiffened at the memory. Luke had kicked him out.

_  
We'll make it through _

His mind screeched to a halt. Had he just called Stars Hollow his home…?

_  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Damnit.

_  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_

_  
I hope I love you all my life_

He couldn't go back.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

_  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

He swore to himself he'd send a letter, or call, or something. Smoke signal, fruit basket…

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

_  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_  
And though I can't be with you tonight_

_  
I know my heart is by your side_

His mind flashed back all the memories of them and he swore…loud. A couple of people turned around in their seats to look at him.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

_  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

He'd call.

He would…

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic ending much? Ok, well, review. I will try and update as soon as possible! I hope you liked it. It wasn't really a filler, just sort of explaining stuff. So, please review and I will update as soon as I can. Peace out! (Yes, I'm in a hippie mode…)**

**- Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas**


	3. Coming Back Home

**A/N**: Ok, here you go, the third chapter. I'm updating this story faster than my others…Hmm…these are easier to type anyways. So, here you go, please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls…And I never will…sighs sadly

The Countdown. 2 hours, 17 min. At least right now. Jess's return at 8PM!

**My Happy Ending-Chapter 3**

**Coming Back Home**

Jess sat in an uncomfortable chair, shifting every once in a while as he read _Slaughterhouse-Five _for the third time Airline boarding were called out every certain amount of time, but not his yet.

He couldn't focus on the words, and found he was reading the same sentence over and over again.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

He was thinking about her.

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone

His thoughts were continuous. He wondered if she was back from Europe yet. He wondered what she'd say when she saw him.

_  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

He wondered if she still loved him. If she ever loved him.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

He wondered how she'd react to him. Maybe she'd slap him. Maybe she'd start yelling Shakespeare or something. Maybe she'd ignore him.

_  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

His flight number was called out and he scribbled something into his book, getting up and throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder.

2 months.

2 months he'd been gone.

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

He cringed at the fact that he missed Stars Hollow. Not actually Stars Hollow. More Rory, and Luke, and pissing Taylor off.

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

His thoughts turned to Luke, and if he'd let him come back. Stay temporarily at the apartment above the diner.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside

It was _her _words. The words she'd spilled out at their last meeting at the bus stop.

_  
When everything was going right_

At first, he'd cursed himself for telling her things. For telling her where he was going.

_  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

The second she had told him she loved him, his whole way of thinking flipped around, going into chaos.

He wouldn't even be coming home if it wasn't for her. For her words.

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

Barely hearing the safety instructions, he briefly considered going back to New York.

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Her face burst into his mind like a pictured and he muttered some curse words under his breath as he wondered how she could have such an effect on him.

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done

God, he was in love with her too, that's probably why.

_  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

**_I'm coming home, happy now?_ **He sarcastically thought as he opened his book again.

A/N: Review please, as my birthday present. My birthday's tomorrow, yay!

Song is "Home" by Michael Buble.


	4. Remember

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish I owned Milo Ventimilglia though.

**A/N: **It's my birthday tomorrow. So please review as my present. Long reviews, because those are my favorite. Man, I'm whizzing through this story, huh? Readers of "That Damn Stella, Thanks" I'm trying to update, but my computer refuses to save anything for more than 24 hours, then POOF! As if it never existed. I need to find a day when I can write the whole story in one day, or fix my computer…I pick the former…

Song is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLaughlin

**My Happy Ending: Chapter 4**

**Remember**

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

Rory laid on the bed, closing her eyes every few minutes and then opening them. Thoughts rushed through her mind. College. Home. Europe. Jess.

He was the most recent buzz on her mind, and she couldn't get him out.

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

She hated him…

She loved him…

He left…

She loved him…

Remember all the good times that we had  
We let them slip away from us when things got bad

Geez, couldn't she make up her mind already!

_  
Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun  
I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one_

Her mother's soft breathing came from the bed next to her as she peacefully slept. Rory turned over and looked at the clock.

Damn. 2:02 AM.

She had to be up early tomorrow for their flight back home.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Getting up quietly, she dug through her bag until finding a book that was hidden at the bottom corner. She sat cross legged on the carpeted floor and fingered the pages as she brought the book to her face.

It smelled like him.

She looked at the margins, squinting in the dark as the dark blue ink words stood out from the yellowish pages. Smelling it again, she felt tears come to her eyes as a mix of his light cologne and hair gel combined with the scent of old paper.

She laughed softly at how weird she was. Smelling books…

I'm so tired,I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, we can't be heard

God, she missed him.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

She remembered the last kiss they shared. She was glad the kiss at the party wasn't their last one. It had left a bitter taste in their mouth.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

She stupid to have kissed him there, on the bus, as he was leaving.

_  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
Gave me everything he had, oh he gave me life_

Where was he now? California? Maybe he was somewhere else by now.

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Rory stood up and slipped back into her bed, staring at the wall with a picture of a fisherman who remotely reminded her of Taylor. She shuddered.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

She had a very strange feeling about tomorrow. Smiling, she laid back on her pillow and slept well for the first time in weeks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter up. Ha hah ha, I've left you dangling off the edge of a cliff a hundred feet above a rushing rocky river of brussel sprouts by dental floss with a gopher dressed as a mad scientist dancing the macarena as he threatens to sue you for alienation of affection. Weird, I know. I'm in a crazy mood. Review pease.


	5. Take a Break

**A/N**: Wow, updating fast this time. Ok, here's another chapter. I refuse to let go of the songs! But I wrote more in this one, as I will in future chapters. Review please, I only got like 2 reviews last time, so please R&R! Yes, I know the chapters are a little short. They will get longer.

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer is depressing. I OWN NOTHING! Not even this computer.

* * *

**My Happy Ending: Chp 5**

**Always and Forever**

"Can you believe it? The little hoodlum came back! Jess is back!" Babette's raspy voice exclaimed to Lorelai outside the porch door.

Rory felt frozen, her cup still held midair to her lips. Back? She wanted to hear more, but her head was pounding now, and she stiffly put her hand to it.

A few minutes later, the back door opened and Lorelai stepped in, with a plastered smile on her face.

"So hon, I'm feeling tired. I'm going straight up to bed and dropping dead on it, I'll leave you to make love to your sock drawer." Lorelai laughed and placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Night Mom," Rory said, thankful her voice was still working.

After a few more minutes of sitting there, she got up and looked at the clock, thinking how sleepy she was. She got up and wearily headed to her room, collapsing onto her bed with a sigh. Man, she was not looking forward to morning.

You know the feeling of being so tired after a long trip that you're walking around half-asleep, but when you get home and change, and lay down on your bed, you can't sleep? Exactly how she was feeling.

She felt charged, energized! Rory sat up quickly and suddenly felt sleepy again.

Next thing she knew, she found herself quietly crawling out her window, leaving it open a crack to get back inside if necessary. God she'd feel stupid getting locked out of her own house at midnight.

It was summer, but the night was chilly and Rory wished she'd brought a jacket.

* * *

Standing in front of Luke's, she seriously thought over whether Jess was here. Maybe she had been dreaming and he was still in California, and she would feel like an idiot waking up Luke in the middle of the night. 

Wrapping her arms around her, she shivered and rapped her hand against the door.

And there he was…standing there, his dark hair over his face, his widened chocolate brown eyes staring at her in confusion. She shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts as well.

"Hi…?" He said softly, in a questioning manner.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _

"Hi…" Rory said back, her hands shaking.

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

"You're back…" She said quietly. Way to state the obvious Einstein.

Jess nodded, "I've been back here for almost a week."

Rory bit her lip. "So…how was California?"

Good, good, start out with something simple, she thought.

"Sunny…hot…" he dryly said.

And awkward silence.

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"So…are you…staying?" Rory fearfully asked, her tone nervous.

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

He shrugged. "I don't really know…"

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"Listen Jess…you left, and now you're suddenly back. I don't know what to think, I mean, were you not happy? With me?" Rory quickly said, slowing down as she asked the last question.

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will

Jess shrugged, staring at the floor.

_  
All that was there  
Will be there still _

"Did you…do you…love me?"

_  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on... _

He snapped his head up. "I-I…"

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

She felt tears come to her eyes as he said nothing.

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while…Maybe…take a break from each other…" she softly said, wrapping her arms around her waist as she shivered. It felt cold…like Alaska.Antartica. Snow. Penguins.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"…M-maybe…we should…" he said quietly as well.

Rory looked down. "O-ok…" She turned and walked out the door as a sob escaped her.

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door

"Rory! Wait!" She heard him call out in a very non-Jess way. She felt an hand on her elbow as she spun around, ready to yell, scream, go crazy.

"I don't want to take a break…" Jess said, holding her arms as he looked her straight in the eye.

_  
I'm in love and always will be_

Rory let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard.

They let go, breathing heavily. "God I love you Rory…" Jess huskily said, grabbing her in a passionate kiss.

_I'm in love and always will be_


	6. 8th World Wonder

**A/N**: Ok, this time, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry, I had to finish TDST and write some stories. But now, here I am, updating the story that hasn't been updated in so long. Now, despite what some people asked, it will remain a songfic story, but I'm gonna try to write a lot more of writing than the song lyrics. Now, I was planning on having another song for this chapter, but that would cause a big gap of what happened in a month, so I thought of this song to go in between! Now read this, but don't forget to review please! I've had over 2,000 hits and only, like...well, I can't remember how many reviews, but it was definitely less than 1,000. So REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing. Still nothing.

**My Happy Ending: Chp 6**

**8th World Wonder**

Rory lazily got up from her childhood bed, crawling to the kitchen for her morning coffee. She realized it was still early and knew her mother would definitely not be up yet. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Jess, and how this was the first weekend back from Yale. She was excited to see him, especially after an exhausting week. Going to school with Paris was one thing, but living with her was crazy.

_**Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.**_

She started thinking about how almost exactly a week ago, her, her mom, Jess and Luke were all helping her move into Yale.

_"Move the damn matress!" Jess snapped at Luke, his arms tired._

_"Hey, they're the ones blocking the door!" Luke snapped back, throwing his head quickly in the direction of Rory and Lorelai, who were starting around at the room in awe._

_"Wow...so this is where you're going to live for the next four years..." Lorelai breathed out, purposely taking her time in blocking the two diner men._

_"Move." Jess growled from the doorway._

_"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be rude to your girlfriend." Rory chided._

_"Yeah, when my arms fall off and I look like a freaking war veteran, remind me that again." His voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"Ha ha." Lorelai dryly said as they went on to the room with Rory's initials on the door._

Then when they had to leave.

_"Bye Luke." Rory gave him a small smile. Lorelai and Jess hovered still._

_"Mom..." Rory said as they both hugged tightly._

_"Promise to call me."_

_"I'm coming home this weekend." Rory reminded._

_"As much as you can."_

_"I'll send a current photo of me so you remember what I look like."_

_"Don't joke," Lorelai said, squeezing her daughter again. Rory hugged her back. "Bye mom..." she said quietly as she kissed her cheek._

_"Bye Rory..." Lorelai gave a small smile as she left the room._

_Rory turned to Jess. "So..." he dragged the word out._

_"So..." Rory repeated, stepping closer to him. He cupped her face as he kissed her deeply._

_"I'll see you next week?" Rory softly asked after they pulled away._

_"I'll call..." Jess said, stroking her right arm with his fingers. They kissed again like a cliqued goodbye._

_"Bye..." she gave him a last peck before he left._

_"Bye..." he said back, following the same path as his uncle and her mother._

_Rory went to her room that was recently furnished and sat on her bed. For a long time, she just sat there, then she picked up her cell phone._

_

* * *

_

_"So the guy says that it's a real throw! Get it, throw?" Lorelai laughed at the cheesy joke she made, then gave a sigh. God, she was really bored without Rory. She looked at Luke, who was blankly staring at the road, and then to Jess, who held a book in his hands but was staring out the window._

_"God, I know why you're spacing out, but why are you?" She said to Luke. Both snapped out of their thoughts with a confused 'What?'_

_"Never mind..." Lorelai shook her head. Both were lost in their thoughts again._

_Jess was thinking about Rory. Luke was thinking about his screwed up summer._

_Luke robotically pulled up to the diner just as a ringing sound came from somewhere in the car._

_"That's my phone..." Lorelai said quickly, wondering where she dropped it. She looked on the floor,but it was unseen._

_"Jeez, you'd think you'd have a more unique ringtone..." Jess mumbled under his breath as he searched on the floor as well. "Found it." Hesaid quickly, picking it up, and seeing it was Rory, answering it._

_"Hello?" He answered._

_"Jess?" Rory's voice sounded shaky, like she was going to or had been crying._

_"Rory, are you ok?" Jess said, to which Lorelai and Luke turned around in their seats._

_"Come back..." she breathed quickly. "Please..." she pleaded._

_"I'mcoming..." Jess replied. Lorelai understood the conversation, but Luke was completely baffled._

_"She wants me to-" Jess started after he hung up the phone._

_"Go." Lorelai replied, getting out of the car and heading over to Luke's door. Jess scrambled out of the car as Lorelai dragged Luke out. "Ow, jeez," Lukesaid at Lorelai yankinghim out of his seat. "Baby." She quickly murmured under her breath._

_"But-" Jess started again, confused at why Lorelai would be sending him off to her daughter without supervison or something._

_"GO." Lorelai said louder and clearer this time, throwing the keys to Jess. She knew Jess loved her daughter. As Jess mumbledsomething that soundedlike 'thanks', he got in the car and started to drive off._

_"She better still have her virginity when you come back!" Lorelai called after the car, which got some attention from the wandering townsfolk._

_"Aw jeez..." Luke mumbled, trying to get _that_ image from his head.

* * *

__**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

_Rory stood at the gate of her dorm building, looking for a familiar dark-haired boy. Jess came walking up to her with a playful smirk on his face, and Rory threw her arms around him, kissing him fiercely. Jess dropped the book he held in his hand and wrapped his arms around her as well._

_

* * *

_

Rory smiled at the counter, pouring herself a cup from the fresh pot she'd just made. She headed back to her room and picked up the latest book she was reading, the one Jess had given her a week ago. This was the 8th time she was rereading it, this time she was more analyzing the notes Jess had scribbled into the margins.

_Rory tossed and turned in bed, glancing at Paris's bed, then at her alarm clock. She felt slightly babyish for not being able to sleep away from home. After all, she'd done it all summer in Europe, and the summer before, in Washington DC. She turned over again and told herself to sleep. Not that it worked, because when you tell yourself to sleep, it just makes it harder to. She had too many things to do the next day to be sleepless._

_She rolled over again and tried to sleep. Unable to, she sat up, looking at the phone._

_Rory got up and picked it off the bedside table, dialing a familar number quickly._

_As it rang, her first thought was that she hoped Luke didn't pick it up._

_After about 10 rings, a voice picked up._

_"What the hell do you want?" Jess's voice wearily said._

_"You sound like my mother..." Rory giggled helplessly, realizing that was similar to how her mother answered the phone in the middle of the night._

_"Why are you calling so late?" Jess asked sleepily, to tired to acknowlege the comment._

_"Cause I can't sleep..." Rory said in a logical tone._

_"So you decided to call your boyfriend at-" there was a pause where Rory guessed Jess was looking at the clock,"three in the morning?"_

_"Yes. Now will you read to me?" She asked._

_"You're insane..." Jess grumbled dryly._

_"Yet you love me for it..." Rory teased with a grin._

_Jess groaned. He sat up and picked a book off the table. "Vonnegut?" He asked._

_"Hemingway." Rory replied._

_Rory heard him cough, and there was no doubt that if life was a sitcom, Jess would be spitting soda out his nose._

_"You want to listen to Hemingway?" Jess said in disbelief._

_"I'm sorry, you must still be half asleep. I only want it to cure my insomia..." Rory grinned and knew Jess was rolling his eyes._

_"Jeez..." Jess said, and he did roll his eyes._

_"Now you sound like Luke," Rory teased._

_Jess rolled his eyes again and let out an annoyed sigh as he searched for a book through his mess on the floor. He picked up _The Old Man and The Sea_ and opened the thin book to the first page._

_"He was an old man who fished alone in a skiff in the Gulf Stream and he had gone eighty-four days now without taking a fish. In the first forty days a boy had been with him. But after forty days without a fish the boy's parents had told him the old man was now definitely and finally salao..."_

_By the time Jess was on page 26, he heard a light breathing sound, and hung up the phone._

Rory fingered the pages, smiling at them. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her mom entering the kitchen.

"Ahh, my angel, you made coffee," Lorelai sighed, looking to Rory as she poured herself a cup.

"Morning mom." Rory smiled and got up.

"Good morning my sweet Siddalee." Lorelai grinned, kissing the younger Gilmore's cheek. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Umm...morning, you, afternoon, you, and tonight I've got a date with Jess."

_**I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.**_

_Rory unlocked the dorm and threw her bag down, exhausted at the first day. She looked around and found it strangely quiet. She heard footsteps in her room and opened the door, ready to collapse on her bed._

_She looked up and smiled at the sight. Jess was looking through her bookshelves. "Left a few at home, huh?" He said, not looking away from the shelves._

_"Hey..." Rory smiled, as Jess wrapped his arms around her and kissed her._

_"Hey..." he said after they broke away, leaning their foreheads together._

_"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Rory raised her eyebrows._

_Jess held up a bag from Luke's and a coffee. "Omygod, my savior," she gasped, taking the cup and drinking it, forgetting about his break in._

_"I knew you wanted me just for my coffee," Jess smirked. Rory ignored him and started at the burger and fries in the bag._

_"How was your first day?" Jess asked, sitting on her bed with a book in his hands._

_"Good." Rory replied, forgetting she was chewing, and covering her mouth and blushing._

_"What are you, two?" Jess teased. Rory smacked his arm._

_"For that, I'm taking the book." Jess smirked, standing up with the book in his hand._

_"Noo! I need to finish it! I'm not done!" Rory whined, reaching for the book._

_"I'll give it back to you when I'm done reading it." Jess teased her, looking through the book._

_"Thief..." Rory mumbled in a playfully angry voice._

_"They don't call me Dodger for nothing..." he teased._

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

The two Gilmores entered the diner, holding some bags. They sat at a table and threw their bags on top of it.

"Movie night?" Luke asked the two of them as he came up and poured them coffee.

"More like movie day..." Lorelai said, referring to how Rory would be busy that night.

"Ah..." Luke nodded. "So, what'll it be?"

"Cheeseburger and fries...ooh, and some pie!" Lorelai grinned.

"Make it two!" Rory said as Luke nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Jess came from out of the storage room and headed over to his girlfriend. "Hey..." he greeted.

"Hey..." Rory smiled as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Movie night?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai and Rory turned to each other. "Wow, that was freaky."

"Yeah, total deja vu..." Lorelai replied, looking at Jess like he had two heads. Jess raised an eyebrow, but Lorelai moved along the conversation.

"We would have a movie night today, but Rory has a hot date tonight..." she teased.

"Oh, really?" Jess joked, playing along.

Rory rolled her eyes at the game. "Yes. Dark, mysterious, brooding." She described Jess, who smirked.

"Sounds like just your type." Jess said.

"Yeah, smart too." Rory smiled playfully.

"Ew, ok, I just ordered my lunch, so get out of here before I lose my appetite,"Lorelai covered her eyes.

Jess rolled his eyes and went back to the counter.

Rory glared playfully at her mother. "You scared him away..." she said in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, well," Lorelai picked up her coffee,"I tend to do that," she said, taking a sip.

_**It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.**_

"Now what?" Lorelai asked as the last movie,_Airplane_ended.

Rory shrugged. Lorelai looked up at the ceiling and tapped her finger on her chin, as if in deep thought. "I'm seeing..." she dramatically said. "Another movie..." She waved her hands around in a melodramatic way. "Oh wait, you only have an hour until your date."

The younger Gilmore narrowed her eyes at the elder. "What are you getting at?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing..." Lorelai put her hands up in defense. "Just...you know. You're always freaking out this time about what to wear."

Rory sat back onto the couch. "Well, I'm going to try and be more calm and relaxed." She calmly said, leaning further into the cusions.

"Really?" Lorelai doubted with a smile.

"Yes. That's what college has taught me this week." Rory said, trying to stop her mother's constant teasing. Lorelai leaned back as well. "Sure..." she said sarcastically. They sat calmly for a few minutes when Rory jumped up.

"I knew I shoulda bet money!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"Oh, stop!" Rory ran into her room and started freaking out about what to wear.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

An hour and 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Rory, who had just finished getting ready, scrambled out her room. This was only their second date since they'd gotten back together after all.

"Look calm!" Lorelai called from the kitchen, and Rory took a minute to take a breath.

She opened the door, and Jess stood their smirking when he saw she was outta breath. "Hi..." she smiled at him, and Jess smiled back at her. "Hi," he said back.

"God, stop being so mushy. It's sickening," Lorelai said as she passed by the doorway. Rory turned and threw a glare at her.

"She sure knows how to kill a mood," Jess joked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, she's the mood-killing queen," Rory grinned widely at him. He leaned close and kissed her deeply.

"Ah! Blind, blind!" Lorelai came up again from nowhere, holding a coat.

"God!" Jess exclaimed in exasperation at Lorelai interrupting them. Rory blushed a light pink. "Mom..." she whined. "I was trying to give you this jacket. Goes better with the skirt." Lorelai explained.

"Thanks..." Rory mumbled.

"We should get outta here before she decides to come with us..." Jess murmured into her ear and Rory laughed slightly. "Bye mom..." Rory kissed her mother's cheek. Jess gave a quick goodbye, and Lorelai watched them leave. She felt nervous about the whole thing last time too, because she knew her daughter was in college now, and was an adult.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

"So, you've been keeping this all a secret." Rory pressed in the car. "Where are we going?" She asked for the 50th time that week.

"Surprise," Jess said, a smirk on his face.

Rory whined and pleaded to know, but Jess wouldn't cave.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

As they pulled up into a parking lot, Rory turned to look where they were parked in front of. A large bookstore sat there and Rory turned to Jess with a big smile.

He smiled back at her as they went inside. "This looks amazing!" Rory said to Jess. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she gave him a quick hug and rushed them off to the classics center.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.**_

"Where'd you find that place?" Rory asked as they climbed into the car.

"I was bored while you were at Yale." Jess responded.

"Awww, you missed me," Rory teased.

Jess rolled his eyes playfully but gave a small smirk.

"They did a pretty good 48 hours," Jess referred to the band that had played The Clash songs.

Rory shifted the books on her lap to the floor as they started the drive home. "Guns of Brixton." She said with a small smile.

Jess gave her a glance. "Our song," he remembered.

She grinned widely. "Yeah...they played that good..." she added. "I had fun," she mentioned.

Jess smiled again. "Me too..."

Rory leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! No lie, I read Hemingway, _The Old Man and the Sea_, and by the time I was on page 26, I found myself nodding off. Seriously, it's true. God that guy's boring, I didn't make it through chapter 5 of _A Farewell to Arms_. Ok, well, I'm going to try and update the next chapter as soon as possible people, ok. I'm so happy cause I put in references into my chapter, which I find really hard to do. Where are they and where are they from? Tell me and you get a cookie. Ok, ok, I only put one reference. At least, only one that didn't have where it was from in the chapter. Hey, wanna know a secret? I'll tell you a secret. The next chapter's song is Lifehouse's YOU AND ME. Does that help you with what's gonna happen next, cause I think the songs also tell a story, and I refuse to actually tell you what happens in the next chapter.**


End file.
